Many electronic devices are powered by batteries. Rechargeable batteries are often used to avoid the cost of replacing conventional dry-cell batteries and to conserve precious resources. However, recharging batteries with conventional rechargeable battery chargers requires access to an alternating current (AC) power outlet, which is sometimes not available or not convenient. It is, therefore, desirable to derive power for electronics wirelessly.
Magnetic or induction based coupling requires a charger and the receiver to be in extremely close proximity to one another. Wireless charging of devices across a larger distance, however, requires more advanced mechanisms, such as transmission via radio frequency (RF) signals, ultrasonic transmissions, laser powering, etc., each of which present a number of unique hurdles to commercial success.
Currently, vehicle manufacturers rely heavily on wired solutions for providing power to mobile devices. These solutions can include docking stations, USB ports, or adapters plugged into 12 volt receptacles. However, when there are multiple devices in the vehicle requiring charging, the wires quickly become a tangle, and often there are insufficient ports to service more than one or two devices at any given time.
Some car manufacturers have explored utilizing magnetic or induction based coupling for charging pads integrated into a vehicle's console or dashboard. This solution eliminates the need for wires, but requires the device to be placed in a very specific position. The user is required to forfeit the device during charging, and cannot use the device and still receive charge (due to proximity restraints). As such, most users have been hesitant to adopt such a system. Ideally, a vehicle would allow for wireless charging regardless of device location within the vehicle.
Unfortunately, this type of wireless charging, e.g., over greater distances, within a vehicle poses various unique challenges. For example, the potential locations of devices receiving wireless power and people within a vehicle are generally more limited than in other environments. Moreover, the physical space limitations of a vehicle ensure that passengers are located near both the wireless charger and the devices receiving wireless power. A vehicle also typically has a very crowded footprint resulting in limited line-of-sight possibilities between the devices receiving wireless power and a charger.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.